


The Crown

by Mvlpj1d03



Series: The Crown [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: 2011 louis, 2015 Harry, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Angst, Barebacking, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gemma is fiesty, I Do, I don't know what I'm doing, Light BDSM, Lirry brothers, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg Louis, Mpreg Niall, Omega Louis, Past Abuse, Punishment, Rimming, Scared Louis, Self Harm, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Spanking, Strong Language, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, You're gonna hate me, alpha/beta/omega, but not whom you think it'll be, eldest sibling Harry, established niam relationship, eventual love, idk - Freeform, mature scenes, mental manipulation, mental scars, mentions of abuse, oh well, omaga niall, state of depression, that who, who knows what happened to the Tomlinsons'?, you'll find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvlpj1d03/pseuds/Mvlpj1d03
Summary: "I won't hurt you, truth be told I don't think it'd be physically possible. You're okay, you're safe now."OrLouis Tomlinson had no intention of being married to royalty, nor did he think it would end quite this way. His father signed him up for much more than he'd thought an alpha could be when prince Harry needed a mate before taking the throne.Slow updates (I promise I haven't given up even if it's been months)





	1. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any old readers, IM BACK BITCHES!!
> 
> And to any new ones, hi :)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new version better, I know I do.

Application after application, day after day, Harry had been through them all at least twice, and he now spent his afternoons sitting at the library table, looking through the new applicants' information, kept in flimsy manila files, a color that he was beginning to despise more and more as the seconds ticked on.

The mail boy was due to drop a new batch off any minute, and it couldn't happen soon enough, because Harry just wanted to find a mate and be done with the grueling process of looking through every male Omega in their kingdom, as well as a few other kingdoms' territories, that was of age and not already mated, and that was a lot of Omegas.

The first two or three days had been great, full of hope that, at any second, he was going to pull a file and feel the immediate attraction that was desired, but it didn't happen. Not for days, not for weeks, even, and they were about to hit a month of searching. _'Thank god'_ , Harry thought, ' _I have Gemma and Mom to help me.'_ The poor Alpha was at his wits end, and when he saw the small Beta boy, who delivered mail inside the castle, he was ready to scream, because nestled in his arms was a stack of folders, perched so high that he could barely see over it, neck craning upwards in his efforts to not walk into a wall.

"Prince Harry," the mail boy greeted Harry first, voice small and head bowed in an unchallenging manner, a sign of respect for the Alpha. He then greeted the two Omegas, still not raising his head, even if the Omegas were below him in gender status, "Queen Anne, Princess Gemma." After gaining responses, albeit just a nod, from each of the addressed royals, he set the papers down, retreating from the room hastily, trying to avoid tripping over his own feet, while at the same time not looking any of the addressed persons in the eye.

"Can't I just be a single Alpha?" Harry whined for the umpteenth time as he banged his head on the mahogany table, defeated. Gemma was officially done with her brother's shenanigans, and so, mustering all of the courage she could, she tangled her fist into the Alpha's hair, yanking up so his neck was bent back.

"I'm sick of this, so man up, because the little brother I know doesn't whine like a pup when he's a little bit frustrated," she dropped his head, stepping back with flaming cheeks and a terrified look in her eyes; brother or not, gentle or not, he was a full grown Alpha, and could snap her if he pleased.

"You know the answer to that Harry." Anne spoke as if her daughter hadn't just made the boldest move in her life, "Unless you want Liam, a younger Alpha, who, need I remind you, has already mated, to ascend the throne when your father steps down, then I damn well suggest you pick a mate," she scolded, using her son's natural pride as the eldest Alpha son to help persuade him into continuing his search. Harry was relatively laid back for an Alpha, and even some Betas, especially for holding a place of such power, but that didn't mean his wolf liked to be talked down to; nobody's did, not even an Omegas' wolf in most situations; however, their opinions were of little concern to most and complaints were commonly ignored.

Not Harry, though. Growing up with a strong-headed Omega mother, a respecting, kind Alpha father, and an older Omega sister had certainly made its impression on Harry and Liam, Alpha brothers only a year apart in age, a rarity in even royal bloodlines, making them considerate of every gender, not just their own.

"Tell you what Mom, I'll scatter these files around, and if I like the first one that I touch then he'll be my mate, but if not, then I'm giving up, point blank, it's over," he groaned out, thwacking his head down onto the polished wood repeatedly, hoping for a concussion, or something of the sorts, just so he could go crawl into bed and give up. Anne was about to protest, pointing out how ludicrous that plan was, but Gemma rushed to beat her to speaking-- they didn't need both a cranky and challenged Alpha on their hands; one was quite enough.

"Fine, but if it's not your mate, I'm dragging your lazy ass out here tomorrow," the Omega stated, earning an eye roll, but also the hint of a smile just barely playing at the edge of his mouth. Harry shoved the files out onto the table, clamped a hand over his eyes, and reached over to the pile of unread files, pulling one that was fairly close to himself. Slowly lowering the hand from his face he cracked the manila folder open, not even enough to see the boys name, then throwing it open, just trying to get it over with.

What he didn't expect to see was a soft, beautiful, Omega boy's picture staring back at him, the name 'Louis William Tomlinson' written in messy scrawl under the gorgeous boy. His profile was simple, arranged just as all of the others, but it captured his attention a thousand times more then the others had.

_Name: Louis William Tomlinson_

_Age: 18_

_Orientation: Omega_

_Status: Unmated, virgin_

_Height: 5' 7"_

_Weight: 143lbs_

_Hair Color: Brunette_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Additional Notes: Louis' father has placed his application among the options of an Omega for Prince Harry unbeknownst to his son, and would like to keep any and all meetings with his boy brief, if at all, unless he is, without a doubt, going to be the Omega chosen._

The father adding the Omega's profile without his consent was slightly unnerving; however, it didn't deter Harry in his opinion that this was, absolutely, the most stunning Omega he'd ever seen, and he was going to meet the boy, no matter what anyone else said.

"Well?" Gemma edged, jumping over a chair and moving to snatch the file, only to see it pulled right out from under her grasp, a low growl emanating from her brother's chest.

"I think that answers your question, Gems, and Harry, do not growl at your sister, or so help me god I will slap you so hard upside the head your future pups will feel it!" She threatened, entirely intent on fulfilling that promise, picking up a heavy book to help though her son didn't have a doubt in his mind that she would do it.

"His name is Louis, and I'm going to find Dad. I want to meet this boy," He dropped the already memorized file down onto the table, the wood no longer feeling the brunt of his exasperation, shoving his chair so hard it toppled over, not even taking notice before crossing the room in three long strides, pulling the heavy oak door open— when had that been closed?— and dashing into the spacious hallway.

Gemma and Anne stayed inside of the library, crowding around the boy whose simple picture and basic facts had turned the gentle giant of an Alpha that they knew into a possessive, dominant one in under a minute. He seemed just like every other, but even they had to admit that the child was adorable: all soft hair, porcelain features, and a tiny, curvy body, one that would fit perfectly under Harry's arm.

Harry was rushing around the east wing of the castle, trying to find his father in as little time as possible. The sooner he met this Omega, the better. Finally, a half hour later—much to Harry's dismay— he found his father, bent over a stack of paperwork in his private study. When Harry heaved the door open, after he'd opened who knows how many in his haste, his father looked up, the older Alpha suppressing the building growl when he saw it was merely his child.

"What can I do for you, son?" Desmond asked, standing up slowly, joints cracking in protest.

"I've chosen someone, and would like to meet him as soon as possible," Harry explained, taking a seat in one of the cushioned chairs in front of the unlit fireplace when his father gestured toward them. Harry started gazing at the wall of books, trying to decipher the titles in an attempt at calming his mind and focusing on just one thought of the boy, though it was futile. Most of the books were past treaties and important documents far too valuable for the library that anyone could enter.

"That's wonderful, boy! What's his last name? I'll find the address and you can go over today," Des rambled, hand slapping down on his son's shoulder, sending a resounding clap to bounce throughout the room.

"Tomlinson," Harry answered without a seconds hesitation, having committed the name to heart as soon as he read it.

"Tomlinson... The name sounds familiar," he stood once again, moving over to his computer and typing away for a few short seconds.

"Oh, yes, that's the name I know, _'Mark Tomlinson'_. He inherited a fortune some time in his early thirties, I've seen him around a few benefits and balls. Never knew that he had a son, let alone an Omega son," the Alpha muttered, more to himself than to his child, who was nearly vibrating.

"Father," Harry reminded him of the task at hand— finding his boy's address.

"Right, right, here we go. I'll send a car with you and someone from the guard," he got a look from Harry that meant 'I can take care of myself.' "Just in case," the king amended quickly, picking the phone that sat on his desk up and pulling it close to his face. His vision was slowly fading as he aged, so as he typed in what Harry assumed was the Tomlinson's address there was barely an inch between his nose and the screen; all in all a comical image.

"Go wait in the foyer, someone will be there within fifteen minutes," Des gave one final, warm smile, but both men knew that it mean to get out.

"Thank you," Harry spoke loud and clear, letting the words drip out of his mouth as slow as honey, exiting the lowly lit room with a vigor in his stride that hadn't showed in quite a while.

•••

As promised, another Alpha was walking up to the prince, bowing his head slightly before leading the prince to a car before the expected fifteen minutes had even come to pass, meaning they'd reach the Tomlinson estate around 2:00pm, a drive just short of an hour long that was spent in tense silence. It was difficult for two Alphas to be in close proximity to each other, with no way out, when they didn't know one another very well.

Harrys' thoughts drifted to the tiny Omega whom he was already completely enamored with, without even having ever met the boy— it must've been the Alpha in him. The boy with feathery caramel hair, and soft blue eyes. Thin, pink, kissable lips, and delicate cheekbones. Everything about him was just so loveable, dainty, and completely Omega.

When the car slowed down in front of a large home, though nothing compared to his own— not to sound cocky— estate, he about lost it. The young Alphas' heart was hammering, pupils dilated by the mass amounts of adrenaline coursing throughout his body, palms sweaty, all because his Alpha was already in love, even if the human side of his brain didn't know what the physical reaction currently going on was caused by.

Harry stepped out of the shiny black vehicle, beginning up the cobblestone pathway towards this estates grand front doors, double wide and heavy. Thirteen steps, that's how many he counted off from the car to the wooden entrance, thirteen tortuously long steps.

He breathed, waited three seconds to calm himself, and raised his fist up to the rough wood, striking it only twice before stepping back and waiting. There was a muffed conversation inside, just slightly too quiet for the words to be made out. A moments wait before then shuffling was discernable, and finally the left side door swung open, revealing exactly who Harry was here to meet.

•••

Louis stood for a moment in stunned silence, and then the reality struck him— there were two enormous alphas staring directly at him, the one's piercing green eyes staring into his own, seeing straight through him. That's when the fear kicked in, and his first instinct was to run and hide.

So that's what he did— he ran. The poor, fearful Omega ran straight past his father, darting into the kitchen and sitting down on the cold tile floor. The cool temperature helping to clear his head slightly, though it didn't do much. Two Alphas, plus his own father-- who was bad enough as is-- and it could only lead to trouble. There was no telling what they wanted at this point in time.

They could've been here for his body, for his virginity, hell, they could have been after his life for all he knew, and that made his head spin. That's when a shadow engulfed the light that had been streaming through the small windows, casting a broad shadow over his petite figure.

Then a rough, callused hand was going to grip his neck, pulling him up by the where a bond mark would one day go, which should release an euphoric amount of endorphins throughout his body, but now it just caused a searing pain to shoot outwards from the left side of his neck.

"Listen to me, you little bitch," Mark whispered harshly into his ear, chapped lips brushing the sensitive skin, he was so close, "we have one chance to get you married into this family, and I swear to god if you mess this up I'll beat your ass 'till you're so black and blue you'll never be able to find a mate." The hand moved from his neck to hair, nearly ripping it from the roots with the force of his tug. Louis let a small sob out, and the tears that he'd been somehow holding at bay fell, creating salty tracks down his plush cheeks, magnifying the color as they became blotchy and red, body shaking as his sobs became stronger, and more frequent.

Of course Louis had known that his father would force him to mate eventually, but the way he'd spoken of this family implied power, and that means the Alpha, who could be in their living room at that very moment, could most likely do whatever he pleased to Louis, and nobody would say a word. Keeping the blindingly strong grip on his sons hair Mark walked down the hallway, into the living room. As soon as they were in the two Alphas line of sight Louis' hair was released, but the tears never stopped flowing.

"What happened? Is this a bad time? Should we come back?" The Alpha with green eyes asked hurriedly, a concerned look painted across his milky face. _'Must be a damn good actor,'_ Louis thought bitterly, sniffling wetly and wiping his nose unattractively with the back of his ratty grey sleeping shirt. He was dressed for bed, having not been allowed the chance to change before his father had forced him to start his chores, far before the sun had even risen. All that adorned his small frame was a pair of loose sweatpants that had holes littered all over it, and his moms old jumper, while both of his company was dressed to the nines, in silk, leather, and other high grade materials.

"He's just had a bad morning is all, poor thing was sick all night," Louis' father lied easily, "Louis, why don't you go lay down for a while longer, I'll fetch you if you're needed," there was definitely a hard edge to his voice, meaning that if he disobeyed then there would be harsh consequences to face later.

"Yes father," he muttered, giving one more glance to the two visiting Alphas before scurrying off, aware that as soon as he left his fathers demeanor would change, and he'd be a perfect host. As Louis walked slowly down the corridor, finally stopping at his door, slipping inside soundlessly.

Inside was nothing special, in fact far from it. The only furnishings were a rickety twin bed, and a cheap desk holding all of his belongings. They always stayed in bags, packed up in case an Alpha showed up, ready to pay for Louis' hand— or ass— in marriage. That's all it would take; a generous sum, and Louis would be shipped off to Timbuctoo, having to do whatever his new Alpha demanded, no matter his personal preference.

And now it was happening, he was going to be married into a powerful family and never thought of by his father again. It's what had happened with his sisters, seven before him had practically been sold; it was how he'd paid for the estate and everything in it. Mark had even killed his own wife, Louis' beloved mother, just to rake in sympathy and attention. Mark Tomlinson was a sick son of a bitch, and he thrived on being the center of everything, good or bad, and so he would do even the most ludicrous acts for wealth, be it sociality and financially.

So Louis sat, unmoving, curled in a ball against the door where he had slid to the floor, crying silently, quivering as he thought of his future. Not only that, but the question of whether it would be better or worse for his body. Currently he received a new bruise for every single mistake he made, and the worse his mistake was, the darker he made the bruise. There were scars painted up and down his body from glass shards, nails, stones, anything his father could throw that would make a mark, really. No decent Alpha would want him; he was damaged goods, permanently stuck in a loop of shame.

~~~

Out in the living room the three Alphas were striking up quite the conversation, well, two of them were, while the guard sat still and listened for danger.

"-and you're positive Louis was fine? He seemed to be quite frightened after answering the door," Harry pushed for the thousandth time, trying to make sure the Omega was okay. He felt a pull to protect the small boy unlike one he'd had for any other Omega before, besides his mother, sister, and Liam's mate, Niall, but it was different with Louis. He wanted to protect Louis like a mate does. Without a doubt this was the Omega he needed.

"Yes, of course, the poor thing was just emotional from being up all night. Now, I assume you've come to discuss mating my son?" Mark tried to move the conversation in the direction he wanted. Again, the man was only focused on money, and because he was dealing with the royal family of England there was bound to be a hefty amount offered to him for siring the Omega, in his mind at least.

"Oh, yes, of course. Well, as you just mentioned, I would like to mate your son, bring him to our home as soon as possible-" Mark bravely interrupted the younger Alpha.

"You can have him as soon as tomorrow," he stated, smiling easily, like it would help.

"Awfully eager to get him out of the house, are we?" Harry asked suspiciously, eyebrows raising as high as his hairline. Not really, but they might as well have.

"It's just been so difficult for Louis, ever since his mom passed, and I believe that having an Alpha could help regulate him. Poor boy is up every night screaming with nightmares of watching his mother collapse," again, Mark lied through his teeth. Though it was true that he was up screaming, it was only because his demon of a father tortured him with his fists and feet, pounding 'the discipline an Omega should have' into him— quite literally.

"My condolences," Harry offered, "I think I'll take you up on that offer, a car will be here to pick him up before three. Now, if I could just speak to him once before we head for home," the prince stood, following behind Mark after he'd nodded and gestured for the prince to follow.

Standing outside of what Mark had said was Louis door harry stood, alone now, and knocked gently on the worn wood. There was a sniffle, and some movement, but the door never opened. Four more knocks was what it took, and when the chamber door finally gave way, what it revealed was a heartbreaking sight. Inside of the indecent room Louis was on the floor, where he'd fallen down again after turning the rusty handle, and he could've made the bravest man shed a tear.

His tear stained face had tracks of salty tears running down it, dripping off his chin, collecting in a puddle on the floor. His face was painted by the tears, eyes puffy and rimmed red, blood vessels shot from rubbing at his eyes.

"Someone will be here for you tomorrow, love," Harry murmured, getting down on his knees so that he could take the Omegas hand, kissing it lightly, "and I do hope you like you new home, because I promise that it'll be nothing like this hell-hole. I may be an Alpha, but I'm not stupid, and I'm not oblivious," He murmured, leaning down even farther then before, brushing his lips against the tiny Omegas cheek, breathing his scent deeply, loving the way it was the perfect mix of something indescribable, and the fresh roses that bloomed in late spring.

Harry took his leave, leaving the shell shocked omega sitting on the floor in his room— if you could even call it that. On the drive home the only thing Harry could focus on was what Louis' scent would be like when it mixed with his own, so that everyone knew the soft boy was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :)
> 
> And for now, adios


	2. What if

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii babes

Louis' scent stayed on Harry's mind for the car ride, dinner, and even an hour after while he read in the library, not stressed to be there for once in a long time. Then, strolling back to his bedroom, it hit him— his soon to be Omega was terrified of him, and while he knew why and could stop it after mating the boy, the damage was done. The thought of anyone laying a hand on the innocent Omega made him shake with rage, a low growl building in his chest. To anyone passing by he would look furious; hint, he was.

Two maids made their way to that wing of the castle over the course of an hour, skirting around the Alpha as he paced up and down the long hallway, both scurrying off to tell someone about what was happening.

Even if Harry was a sensible Alpha, had manners, and was relatively calm, when the eldest prince was angry it was cataclysmic; having happened only three times before this incident.

At first, Liam was doubtful that his elder brother has gotten this angry at something, given the rarity of the situation, but once the second maid had informed a lady in waiting, who had in turn come and told the youngest royal, he took off at a dead sprint.

Harry tended to bottle up his rage, shaking and ranting under his breath until something made him erupt like a repressed volcano; everywhere he went after exploding was most likely to be destroyed.

That's exactly how his brother found him, close to punching the wall out, still storming aorund the hallway.

"Hey, Harry, what's wrong, bud?" Liam asked cautiously, planting his feet at a width best for shouldering weight; which he might have to do, depending on how he handled this situation.

"Why the fuck would you think something's wrong, Liam?" Harry snapped, turning his towards his youngest sibling, and if looks could kill, well, Liam would be dead ten times over.

"You're scaring off staff members, that's how I know something's wrong," he answered, a tad bit too snarky for the enraged Alpha not ten feet away.

"Then they're wimps, because I haven't done shit," Harry spat out, gritting his teeth, fists clenching and unclenching rythmically at his sides, itching to punch something, and as things were looking that something very well might end up being Liam's face.

"Let's take this outside, yeah? Run off some steam, maybe," Liam tried, slowly inching towards the door at the end of the hallway, ever careful and on guard. He was expecting a fight, probably mostly verbal, maybe a few punches-- Harry was upset, not a murderer-- however, what he wasn't expecting was for Harry to take three long strides towards him, shove past, and keep walking, straight out the door and down the stairs.

Liam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, a very, very shaky breath --Harry can be terrifying okay?!-- and followed. Being an Alpha automatically gave Liam a confidence that the other two genders didn't posess, however, being the youngest meant that he also sometimes felt like a 16 year old Omega about to piss their pants in high school. He was even slightly afraid of Gemma at times, don't tell her though, because her ego might burst if it gets any bigger.

Walking through the gardens, around the castle walls, and over to the beginning of the forest as quickly as possible a feeling of dread weighed down upon Liam's shoulders. He might've just made a huge mistake— unkowingly offering himself up to Harry as a sparring partner —more like punching bag— which would ensure him a place in the infirmary for the time it took his body to heal.

Of course Alpha's heal at an exponential rate— ten times faster than Omega's, and 5 times faster than Beta's— however it would still hurt like a bitch. That's why it was an immense relief to see Harry standing shirtless, looking much calmer than before now that he was nearing being able to shift, no longer burning a hole in his younger brother's skull.

"Well? Let's go!" Harry raised his fist and pointed towards the thick forest, not looking back as he lept into the air, and flawlessly transformed into an enormous, not to mention gigantic, wolf.

His milky skin was now covered in a rusty brown fir, thick and full, fading into a darker brown at his chest, legs, and muzzle. The green in his eyes stood out even more while in wolf-form, the fading light making them almost seem to glow with how much they stood out.

Harry waited, impatiently pacing in a circle while Liam shifted as well, turning a chocolatey brown, much like his eyes, which truly made him look like a happy pup, still innocent and ignorant of the real world; no matter how far from the truth that was.

And not three seconds after Liam touched all four paws to the ground, Harry took off like a bullet from a gun, trying to run fast enough that his racing thoughts were left in the dust. At this point Harry couldn't even tell you what half of them truly were; all jumbling together with only a few words jumping out every so often, examples being things such as 'Louis,' 'innocent,' and 'protect.'

The look in Louis' eyes as he opened the door, being dragged back from hiding with tears in his eyes, the sorry excuse for a room, and the fact that the only place in the household that smelled strongly enough of the tiny Omega for him to have actually spent time in, was that same pitiful attempt at a bedroom all boiled over into white hot rage.

The rage motivated Harry's muscles to push faster; stretch farther; make him move more. And then, as quickly as they had started working, every part of his body froze; sending both Harry and Liam tumbling to the ground-- the former because of the sudden change in pace, and the latter because he ran head-first into his older brothers' furry behind.

Pushing himself from the loose soil, Harry sat back on his haunches, lifted his head towards the cloudless, moonless sky and let out a heart-wretching howl; one that carried all his feelings of rage and torment high into the crisp night air, reverberating off the mountains to play his pain a thousand times over again.

When the tormented sound dicipated to only a whisper of an echo, Harry flopped down onto the mossy ground-- purpousfully this time-- and let out an exausted sigh.

He layed there, unmoving, save for the rythmic rise and fall of his chest; which was, at the moment, the only tell tale that the prince was even alive, his eyes having slipped shut the moment he'd hit the dirt.

Liam watched on from his place ten or so yards away, awed and curious as to what-- more like who-- had made his loud, friendly, caring brother into a mess of unpredictable emotions. He tried and tried again to put the pieces together, fitting them like a perfect puzzle, but in the end it was more or so him trying to jam the pieces together; willing them to fit and failing when the conclusion was just too far etched; much like a jumbled picture.

This forced the younger lad's hand-- er, well, paw-- into an unwilling surrender. Liam rose silently, shaking his dark fur to rid it of dust, and trotted slowly over to his brother. Offering a shove of his shoulder as condolances for what he couldn't understand, nor could properly display through words, before taking off at a slow lope towards the royal home; he did, after all, have an Omega who tended to worry, to get home to, and the longer he was gone without a trace, the longer Niall was going to withhold from sex.

So there Harry laid, sprawled loosely in a clearing, tucked into the base of two small mountains, which, in turn, resided in front of three other, much larger ones; near mirrors of those before them, save for the differnce in size.

It took hours for Harry to fall into a heavy slumber, right there on the forest floor. When he did finally sleep it was because his Alpha side had taken control, winning over human instincts that longed for a fluffy bed and cold, soft sheets. His wolf, much unlike human, was perfectly content with uneven ground and just the faint shine of where the moon would be, had it not been a new moon.

•••

Louis hadn't stopped shaking, nor had he stopped crying, since the Alpha had left his room. He'd said he knew, and he said that his new home would be better... he said someone would be here for him tomorrow. He wasn't ready, not even close!

He's bloody eighteen for goodness sakes, not ready to be handed off to some brute who is most likely trying to earn his trust and create a false sense of security, like a pawn in some elaborate game of chess!

A powerful howl piercing the air from somewhere not too far in the distance was the final straw. That howl was undeniable an Alpha, ringing so loud and clear into the night that it could probably travel miles untampered by the wind or surrounding objects.

This was too much to take in at once, way too much. Louis' breath started coming in short pants, unable to force air into his lungs no matter how hard he tried. Not much passed, and his vision grewn spotty, cries becoming louder and louder as the seconds ticked on.

They were, apparently, too loud for the only other occupant in the house. Half way into his panic attack, Mark came barreling through the small door, anger carving lines into his face, making it contort into an evil mask of distain for his son.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He snarls, lifting Louis by the hair for the second, and hopefully last, time that day,

"I-I'm sorry... s-so sorry, I didn't mean to... mean to make n-noise," the small Omega stutters out, trying to apologise in a way that will appease his father, but it does no such thing; if anything it makes him angrier.

"Until he mates your sorry ass there's always the option to return you, and I doubt that the prince of England wants to hear a peep out of any Omega unless they are directly told to speak," Mark spits in Louis' face, only adding to the wet mess upon his cheeks and chin.

"I'll be good, I p-promise," the younger cries out, his fathers grip on his hair becoming painfully tight. Not to mention the fact that he just learned his new Alpha is a fucking prince!

"Like I'd believe a word that comes out of your filthy mouth." This is the last thing Mark says before the hand on Louis' hair migrates down to his left arm, and he yanks. Hard.

Louis is thrust into the hallway, stumbling into the far wall, then using that to hoist himself up into a balanced position again.

"Please don't hurt me again," he pleads, dropping down to his knees, even if he'd just successfully stood straight again. A sadistic smirk slips onto his fathers face, and just like that the first bruise; a weighted kick travels striaght to Louis' stomach. Then, he started speaking.

"You'd," kick, "better," kick, "get," kick, "used," kick, "to," kick, "it," he lands kick after brutal kick upon his sons' soft tummy, not letting up until the last word, where he grabbed Louis' chin, now pressed firmly against the tile floor, and wretched up, lifting the Omega all the way up until they were face to face.

"Get used to it," Mark continued his previous sentence, "because rumor has it their little Omega princess is locked in her chambers when she isn't used for public appearences, and she's a blood relitave. And the little blonde one that belongs to the younger prince is always just a tad too chipper when he's in public, where nobody can do anything to him," Louis blood runs cold, and then, out of nowhere, he gets a sudden burst of confidence.

"We're not objects for you to own," he immediately regrets saying anything, though; face paling faster than a little boy who's dreamt of the monster under their bed and then hears something move.

The results of his mini bout of confidence are harsher than he's dealt with in days. The first is a knee to his groin, the next is a blow up the side of his head, then there's a stinging pain in his already bruised stomach, and he knows that it's a cut; that his father got ahold of something just sharp enough to cut a small slash in his stomach, but nothing that couldn't be covered in clothing.

And then his word fades to black.

•••

When Louis wakes up it's pitch black, and he's definitely laying on the floor. Apparently he fainted, because if he dropped without an Alpha that he trusted there to take care of him and slowly bring him out of Omega-space, he'd still be in it.

So he fainted, from pain, stress, or fear-- he's not sure which, but it'd be the first time it happened in years, and for once he's glad it happened; apparently his father had given up on rousing him and thrown him back into his room.

That doesn't mean he isn't still nervous about mating with an Alpha he's met once, doesn't know, and could legitimately get away with anything he wanted because of his bloodline. Louis had led a sheltered life after his mom died, and even a little before that just because he was an Omega, so he hadn't a clue who the prince of England was, or even what his full name was. He knew Desmond Styles was the king when he was 11 and was completely isolated, and that likely had not changed, but it wasn't much to go by.

He lays there for a few more minutes, mind numb, not producing a single coherent thought. He slowly started to drift off, but when a pair of jade eyes danced behind his own eyelids he sat straight up in hid bed, groaning when it aggrivated the fresh little cut just above his navel.

Looking down at it, it was much smaller than he'd originally thought; measuring just over the length of a quarter and about a centimeter in width. His fresh wounds proved a lovely little distraction-- as if bruises from being beat is lovely-- while Louis took his time inspecting each new bruise, surprised to find that only the intentional cut had broken through his skin, an impressive feat, considering he had fainted.

This time, as he laid down and closed his eyes, letting drowsiness wash over him in rythmic waves, he was not interupted by a certain Alpha's eyes, no matter how nice they were to look into. No one could be trusted until they'd proven they weren't going to turn around and hurt him.

•••

Over the course of the night clouds has accumulated, laying the winter seasons first snowfall over everything in reach, which included the still slumbering prince. His thick fur was warm enough that he could sleep in a blizzard for as long as his heart desired and it would be no different than the heated air of his own bedroom.

As darkness turned to dawn, the clouds slowly lit from navy to lilac, then pink, then finally to a creamy orange as the sunrise peaked over the crest of the tallest montain, slowly coming to rise high over all of them and illuminate the sky in a soft, early morning light.

Only when everything was brought to the light did Harry open his eyes, glancing around without fully rising from his place on the ground. The surrounding trees were barren of any and all leaves, a dusting of snow taking their place.

The grass was frosted over, too tall for the frozen blanket to fully cover it, but still affected fully. The mid-November air was cool, and crisp, washing over anything in its path without hesitation or room for negotiation.

Taking one last glance at the serenity, Harry hauled his heavy body up onto four sturdy legs. As he moved everything cracked, ligiments and muscles stretching, stiff from disuse, the metalic feeling fading, and in its place the familiar and welcome pleasurable burn of extended joints.

The forest was begining to come alive again; small birds and rodents that either weren't ready to hibernate, or woudn't at all, inspecting the sheet of snow left behind. Cardinals flitted around, trying to find a morsel of food left behind, squirels scurried along thin branches, causing them to shake free of snow; the world was once again alive.

Harry, however, was not-- inside at least. The Omega-- his Omega, had been hurt for who knows how long, and that fact no longer made him angry-- not alone, at least-- but it made the prince feel hollow.

Of course, rationally, Harry knew that up until this point there was nothing he could've done to stop it, but the irrational guilt still weighed heavy on his shoulders. An Alpha's sole purpose in life is to protect their Omega, and having not done that for so long, even having been ignorant of the boy himself, let alone his treatment, was emotional torture.

Thankfully, he would suffer no longer, for some time that very same day, preferably sooner rather than later, Louis would be brought to the castle, where he would be forever safe under the watchful eyes of his own Alpha, two others in the family, and a guard standing one thousand strong.

Just thinking of having Louis in his home made his spirits soar. He'd just met the boy one night previous, however being away for any ammount of time was unnerving. He had always wondered why Liam and Niall could never spend more than six hours apart without feeling desperate to go back to one another.

It was the strength of finding their mate; nature trying to bring them back to one another, even after mating, when that bond alone would be enough to make them come back.

Determined to get his Omega within his own sights again, Harry took off running, this time in the direction of his own home. Thinking back on it, he'd never before been to that clearing, and wondered why his feet had taken him there, almost on instinct.

And why his head had felt clearer than when he was twenty miles west of the clearing.

And why his mind suddenly told his body to stop moving, even though he hadn't even thought of stopping.

For the second time in 24 hours Harry skidded to a stop-- this time managing not to do a nose dive into the dirt-- and this time turned on his heels, heading straight back to where he'd spent the night.

Instead of coming to a halt in the center of the small clearing he kept loping. There was a tiny pathway between the mountains, across a river, and over an old wooden fence, then it opened into a spacious field, overgrown, and now frosty, wheat grown up to shoulders height.

Crossing the field, running on where his subconcious mind told his body to go, the field merged into forest again, much thinner than before. Thirty three paces; thats how long it took to go through the tiny stretch of forest, and then it once again opened up, this time right into a spacious back yard.

There, standing 200 yards away, was the house he'd visited just yesterday. Everything smelled strongly of Alpha as he inched closer to the stone building; everything but the faint smell of sweet roses.

Remembering that the smell was strongest in Louis' bedroom, Harry moved silently around the estate, finding a back corner where the scent was particularly strong. There was one tiny window, not big enough to fit anything through-- for reasons of keeping a person inside of the room-- and it was just slightly cracked.

Peering inside of the window, what he saw was heartbreaking. In the tiny twin bed Louis was curled up in a ball, his face contourted into a grimace, body wracked with shivers. In the same clothes as the previous day, there was now a small tear right above where his belly button would sit, tinged red, Harry saw the same for a moment.

A low growl rumbled in his chest, but the second that the Omega whimpered it was cut off, leaving eerie silence in its place. There were no birds singing, not even the snap of a twig from a small rodent running around. Everything was silent to mourne for the boys' innocence having been snatched away at god knows what age.

Harry stayed there for well over an hour, just watching Louis' chest rise and fall-- as creepy as that sounds-- and now he understood why that clearing had helped calm his mind slightly; it was close enough to his boy to take the edge off.

When there were footsteps echoing throughout the hallway leading to the small room Louis stirred, not even glancing-- thank god-- towards his window; instead scrambling to sit and shifting his gaze to the thin sheet covering him.

Harry took the door opening as his incentive to leave, not wanting to be seen spying on a sleeping Omega, even if he would be his today. This time, turning back towards his own home, Harry's mind was clear of any thoughts; he was merely riding the high that smelling his sweet Omega gave to him.

•••

The Alpha was floating on a cloud the entire way back-- quite the journey when you aren't in a rage filled stupor, nearly 25 miles.

Guards didn't even blink as he skidded to a halt in the middle of the garden, mildly out of breath. When he shifted back only his boxers were still intact, and so that's how he strode into the castle, past his mother— who said to get dressed before she yelled at him— and into his bedroom.

Just throwing on a pair skinny jeans and a button up, many of which buttons had never been used, and then walked straight down two flights of stairs, past his— now screaming— mother, and up to his fathers office door.

Hammering on it four times and then waiting for approval of entry, Harry fiddled with his hair, now realising that it was probably a matted, greasy mess from sleeping on the forest floor.

"Come in," Des's voice traveled through the wood, which the prince swung open with one hefty push once given permission.

"When can we send a car to pick up Louis," Harry spoke clearly, taking a seat in the chair opposite his fathers, on the front side of the desk.

That sentence made Des drop the pen he was writing with, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"So you liked him, then, that's wonderful!" The king spoke loudly, eyes gleaming with the knowledge that his eldest son would be able to ascend the throne, now that he was to mate.

"Yes, and I'd quite like to get him out of that house as soon as possible," he spoke seriously, the green in his eyes a stormy colour with his still brewing anger.

"Oh? Name a time and we'll have a car there, but you seem to want him out for a reason other than to be near him, am I wrong?" A minute shake of his head is all that Harry answers with. "What is it?" Des asks, serious expression once again pained across his face.

"There's no doubt in my mind that his father is beating him, and I refuse to let him endure that any longer than necessary."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think


	3. गृह

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated on so long. I was on vacation, and then got really busy. Pleeeeaaasseee forgive me!

When Louis woke up it was to pounding footsteps just outside his door; not an unusual thing in his life. What was unusual, however, was the fact that the sun had already risen, and was quite high in the sky, judging by the shadow cast from the open window onto his bed.

The scent of the Al-- his Alpha lingered in the air from when he had come and spoken to Louis-- or so he thinks-- was unfortunately calming. While scrambling to sit up, he thought of how often he would be forced to kneel at the feet of the prince.

Perhaps at dinners, events, maybe even as far as just casual lounging. As far as Louis knew, his life would just move from one hell to another. And this Alpha had access to Louis' body! He hadn't even thought about that; the fact that this man would be allowed to touch him whenever he wanted, no matter if Louis said yes or no.

Alphas were superior, and whatever they said was immediately written in blood, carved in the stone, bent in lead; pick any metaphor you like.

When his father stepped into the room he didn't dare move a muscle, nor make a single peep. Instead he just sat there, waiting as his own father circled him like a predator to their prey.

"Get up," Mark snapped, "get dressed in your best clothes and go wait in the living room, I don't want to hear anything out of you." He turned around and walked right back out the door, not even glancing away from the tattered attire that his son wore up to his face.

As Louis got up he thought of what he could wear. Mating into a royal family meant expensive clothing, but he didn't own very much clothing to begin with, let alone expensive. As he was told, day in and day out, it is an Omega's job to be seen and not heard, useful instead of wasteful, and pleasure causing rather than pain; and according to Mark it pained him to spend money on Louis whatsoever, so fancy clothing was out of question.

He decided on a knitted pink jumper, that was also his mothers, and a pair of jeans that had once belonged to Lottie, and all he would have to do was cuff them a little to fit, perhaps a tad tight in the back. Louis scurried into the living room, dropping gently down to his knees to wait.

Again, his thoughts drifted immediately to the green eyes Alpha that he would undoubtedly see today. The likelihood of being left in a room with no visits from the royal Alpha was low, no matter how much he wanted it; even if the thought was equally chilling. He also wanted to see if his father had been correct about the Omega princess, to know if what he'd said about their own blood relative being locked away.

Surprisingly, Louis didn't have to wait until late afternoon or evening for the knock on their front door; long after when his legs would have gone numb, neck cricked from bowing it for hours on end, and shoulders sore from how they were turned to keep his hands clasped at the curve of his spine.

No, in reality Louis waited just over an hour and a half before there was a strong knock on the old wood. Louis' eyes flicked to his father, unknowing of whether he was supposed to answer it or stay put. His question was answered by a hand held out, palm towards him, the message saying 'stay.'

Louis looked back to the floor, eyes trained to a small tear in the backpack resting in front of him. The tear ran only about three inches, but through it he could see just the faint color of his red t-shirt.

"Louis?" That voice. The same voice that had soothed him yesterday. The same voice that weaseled its way into every dream he'd had that night; repeating the only words he'd heard him speak so far, a thousand times over. The voice of a prince; the voice of his Alpha; the voice that was here to take him away.

"Yes sir?" Louis replied quietly, still not shifting his gaze from the shirt. Then, a pair of scuffed leather boots made their way into his line of vision, then a hand offered to help him up. Louis hesitantly unclasped his hands, placing his right into the wide palm; mesmerized by the way his own was.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked softly, looking down that the Omega— who had yet to look up— with a calculated expression.

"I..." Louis had definitely not expected to be asked when he was ready to go. That was the Alpha's decision, "uh, yes, sir," he snuck a glance at his father, and was fixed with a stern glare, his eyes once again falling to the floor.

Then, Harry let go of one of Louis' hands, and was picking up his weathered backpack. That sent the Omega into a panic; his Alpha should never have to lift a finger, and here he was, carrying Louis' luggage.

"Something wrong?" His Alpha asked, picking up on the sudden panic that radiated off of Louis' small body in waves.

"I can that... if... if you want," he whispered, nervous again; not that the feeling had ever really left.

"That's quite alright, love. Let's just get going, yeah," again, he spoke kindly, and it was more unnerving than yelling, or ordering. Instead of verbally answering, Louis just nodded, waiting for his Alpha to walk before he did, staying one step behind as they exit the house— Louis' first time out in 3 years— and walk down the cobblestone pathway towards a large SUV.

A short walk, and it was reached, the one man accompanying his Alpha, having stayed at the car, taking the bag and placing it in the very back. That same man quickly moved to open the back door for the pair, which made Louis very nervous.

It's an Omegas job to make sure their Alpha never lifts a finger, and here he was with not one but two doing his bidding. This was going to have to balance out at some point, and he wasnt looking forward to it.

While lost in thought a pair of strong, steady hands came to rest at his hips, causing a squeak to make its way through his lips before the Omega had even realized what was happening; his Alpha was lifting him into the car because he hadn't moved fast enough.

"I'm s-sorry," Louis choked out, scrambling towards the opposite door as soon as he was set down.

"What for?" The Alpha asked, joining him on the leather seats, though somehow knowing to keep his distance.

"You had to—you you—I'm sorry, Alpha!" He scrambled to make a coherent sentence. The poor Omega was shaking where he'd pressed his body against the closed door, terrified of upsetting the Alpha not three feet to his left.

"It's okay, you're okay, Louis," he soothed, pausing for a moment before speaking again, "you don't have to call me Alpha all the time. Of course, if you'd prefer it, go ahead, but I don't mind you calling me something else."

"What should I call you if not Alpha?" The boy asked, shyly curious. He had never called an Alpha by anything but their gender status.

"You could try my name," his voice never lost it's soft tone, but he did sound slightly more bemused than before.

"I—I don't know what that is," Louis looked down, ashamed that he didn't know his own Alphas name, "please don't be mad," he pleaded, not looking up.

"Were you ever told my name, honey?" He asked reaching over to brush his fingers against Louis' arm. The Omega flinched harshly before shaking his head apprehensively, slightly angling his body further towards his Alpha.

"My name's Harry, and you can call me whatever you're most comfortable with," Harry assured, hand hovering over Louis' skin, but never touching.

"H-Harry?" Louis asked cautiously, unclasping his hands.

"Yeah, honey?" The Alpha asked scooting just slightly closer to his Omega.

"What's it going to be like; living with you I mean?" Louis looked terrified again, like he was going to be pummeled for asking a simple question.

"Well, what do you want it to be like?" Harry retaliated, having a pretty good assumption on just how fragile Louis' emotional state was.

"I-I don't know," he looked down sadly. What he said next was said so quietly, Harry's sure he wasn't meant to hear, a safe place maybe. He wants to do something so badly. He wants to scoop the Omega up into his arms and never let him go; he wants to protect the boy.

The car begins to move, bringing an abrupt end to their short conversation, though it seemed to last hours on end, just mainly for the reason of heavy emotions hanging in the air.

As they began down his driveway, Louis realized that this could be his beginning or his ending, depending on how he played this. Yes, Harry was a powerful prince who could do anything he pleased, but if Louis was to play nice, and act like a traditionally submissive Omega, then maybe the Alpha would treat him somewhat well.

With his head bowed Louis tried out his new plan, tapping on the Alphas shoulder to draw his attention; he was not to speak until spoken to.

"Yes, Louis?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised that he was willing to talk again, if at all, until everything was settled.

"May I lay down?" The Omega asked, voice small and reserved. His hands were shaking like a chihuahua, giving away his nerves, but he swallowed them down and shifted to hide the vibrating appendages. His request had left the Alpha flabbergasted, but he managed to pull himself together before Louis could feel rejected.

"Y-yes, of course you can," he stuttered, a very rare thing for any Alpha to do. He patted his lap gently with one hand, offering it as a pillow for the nervous Omega.

Louis laid down cautiously, just barely touching the offered legs at first. He was stock still, waiting to be tossed off, but it didn't happen. What did, was Harry's large palm came to rest on his shoulder, thumb rubbing light circles into the fabric covered skin.

"If I fall asleep w-will you be mad?" Louis asks from his place in Harry's lap. He feels somewhat comfortable right now, and doesn't want that to change.

"No, baby, you can go to sleep," Harry assures, "I'll wake you up when we're almost home." Home. That's where they were going, Louis reminds himself. He's going home, though he isn't quite sure what that entails yet.

"U-uhm, do you— never mind," Louis changes his mind half way through asking a question, deeming it too invasive. It's not any of his business if the Alpha doesn't say it is.

"What is it, Louis?" His Alpha presses, kindly, of course.

"My father said that you that you keep the princess locked up b-because she's an Omega. Is- is that true?" He immediately regrets it when Harry begins to growl. His mind says to move, that he's in the way of an angry Alpha, but his body says stay, it'll be worse if he goes.

His body wins— of course it does, he couldn't bloody move— and the only thing that he does is let a small whimper escape his lips. It's barely audible, but that's all it takes to cut Harry's growling off.

"I'm so sorry Louis," Harry exclaims in a strained voice, hand retracting from Louis shoulder immediately.

"Did I do something wrong?" Louis asks, looking more like a frightened child than a full-grown Omega.

"No, no, of course not," Harry assures him, still not touching more than the Omega initiates by laying on him, "but the fact that your own father would tell you that for the simple pleasure of fear is— it makes me want to do a lot worse to him than I should," he tries to explain, leaving out the gory details of a slow and painful murder.

"So, it isn't true?" His inner Omega needs the assurance, even if that explanation was enough for the human side of him to accept.

"Definitely not," he gives a breathy chuckle, "Gemma has us all wrapped around her finger. She can practically do anything she wants," finally Harry felt he had enough control of himself, and he laid his hand back where it was, massaging the tense muscles.

"S-so will I- um," Louis begins to shake, "will I not have to stay in our- I mean, I mean your room? I'd just like to know what's going to happen," the Omega brought his knees up, curling into the smallest ball he possibly could without moving his head.

"No, sweetheart," Harry assured in a gentle tone, "of course you won't. Now, of course there will be rules," Louis voice caught as Harry continued, "but you don't have to stay all day." Seeing the Omega afraid was causing him actual physical pain, so with both hands and a very gentle grip, he brought Louis into his lap.

Louis curled his face into Harrys neck out of pure instinct, the tears he'd been holding at bay falling out of pure relief.

"T-thank you," he hiccupped, "I p-promise I don't normally stutter like this, I-I'm just r-really overwhelmed," he cried harder into Harry's neck, the latter not rudely commenting once as they sat there for a large portion of the trip. His hand gently ran up Louis' back, and occasionally he would whisper that it was okay, though that was all.

Just a few miles from the castle grounds, Harry gently tilted Louis head back, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Louis, we're nearly there," the Alpha muttered, brushing the tracks of still flowing tears away with his thumbs. Louis looked out the window when Harry said that, and gasped, seeing the trees fly by as their car raced like a bullet down the abandoned back road theyd taken to avoid traffic.

"What am I going to do when we get there?" Louis asked, voice small, nearly childlike.

"Today will be easy," Harry promised. "We'll arrive in a few moments, and I'll take you up to our room, where you do not have to sleep until we mate if you'd prefer not to."

"My parents and siblings will want to meet you, but other than that you can do as you please, wander or stay in the bedroom of your choosing," Harry gently rocked both their bodies in place, watching as his Omegas face became nearly joyful.

The car rolled to a stop in front of the enormous iron gates, their driver flashing some sort of I.D. to the two Alpha guards standing watch, immediately being waved through the opening gates. They passed one of the many gardens, and drove under an archway that connected the inner walls, making Louis look around in awe.

"It's beautiful!" He exclaimed quietly, perhaps even unconsciously, drawing a delighted laugh from Harry. The Omega looked up, though did not meet his Alphas eyes, face full of wonder as to why the man had laughed.

"It'll be all yours someday, Lou," Harry said with a soft smile, making the Omega blush, having forgotten completely as he watched the scenery that he was to mate with royalty.

Harry watched as Louis' face went from that of happiness to one of dreadful fear, though not as drastic as back at his fathers house. Just as he was about to soothe Louis, tell him that it would all be okay, the car door was opened; the Alpha driver standing there with Louis' bag in hand, which he'd managed to get without the two occupants of the car even noticing.

"Ready, sir?" The unidentified Alpha asked, holding the door even though it wouldn't close on its own.

"Ah, yes. After you, Louis," Harry lifted the tiny Omega by his hips, drawing a tiny squeak from between his lips as he was set gently on his feet. His Alpha followed, taking the bag from their driver, before offering his hand to Louis.

The younger hesitated, hand in mid-air, before figuratively biting the bullet, slipping his hand into Harry's much larger, warmer one.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked, watching Louis face closely. He received a nod as an answer, before the Omega realized he hadn't truly answered.

"Yes, please, it's chilly out," Louis spoke softly, looking at Harry from the corner of his eye, before shivering slightly.

"Can't have that, now can we," Harry asked rhetorically, tugging Louis up a pathway towards the gorgeous castle that Louis couldn't believe he would call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I'm sorry this chapter was a little bit shorter, but the next one should make up for it.
> 
> Also, please not that any mistakes are my editors fault, because I'm a cocky bitch and won't take blame.


End file.
